Entreatos
by Ilyanna
Summary: SPOILERS DE MOCKINGJAY. Tudo que Peeta quer é salvar Katniss. Antes que ele a mate. Peeta & Katniss.
1. Capítulo 1

Entreatos

* * *

Disclaimer: Não são meus, são todos da sadística e genial Suzanne Collins. Só estou me divertindo. Contém spoilers de **_MOCKINGJAY_**!

* * *

A pípula que Gale havia me dado fora colocada cuidadosamente no bolso de meu casaco. Era pequena o suficiente pra que a engolisse de uma vez, mas parecia pesar quilos. A cada passo que eu dava, seu peso aumentava e era como uma voz me pedindo, implorando para que eu sucumbisse, a pegasse em minha mão e a levasse à boca. _Nightlock_, ela era chamada. Eu imaginava que seria rápido e indolor, como se eu estivesse prestes a dormir. Mas sem pesadelos. Com um simples movimento, eu poderia engolí-la e acabar com todas as agonias. Esquecer. Esquecer o dia em que eu havia sido escolhido para representar o Distrito 12 nos Jogos Vorazes, esquecer os jogos em si e tudo que aconteceu depois dele. Esquecer a Capital, a fome, os insetos, os mutantes, os gritos. Esquecer Katniss e o monstro que eu havia me tornado.

Katniss. Respirei fundo e continuei andando com a cabeça baixa, ignorando o peso da pílula em meu bolso que crescia a cada passo que eu dava. Eu precisava continuar, precisa protegê-la. Do capitol, dos rebeldes, de mim. Como exatamente eu a protegeria, eu não sabia. Sem uma arma e sem treinamento próprio, tudo que eu tinha a meu favor era meu rosto, conhecido por todos após a infinidade de entrevistas e aparições para os Jogos e para a agenda pessoal do Presidente Snow. Continuei a segui-la, perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse avistá-la mas longe o suficiente para que ela não pudesse me ver caso me procurasse. E para que as pessoas pudessem me reconhecer e me matar caso meu lado mutante viesse à tona antes que eu chegasse até ela.

Foi então que começaram os tiros, vindos de todos os lados, e eu a perdi. Gritos e tiros e pessoas caindo ao meu redor. Mortas ou feridas ou simplesmente tentando se proteger. Não importava. Nada importava a não ser encontrar Katniss. Para matá-la. Não! Para protegê-la, eu precisava protegê-la. Por quê? Não sei, não sei! Num instante de desespero, me apego à uma imagem, à uma memória, à algo que eu sei ser real: os olhos de Katniss encontrando os meus e então colhendo uma pequena flor amarela. Respirei fundo. _Meu nome é Peeta Mellark, eu sou do Distrito 12. O Distrito 12 foi destruído. Meus pais e irmãos estão mortos. Sou um sobrevivente dos Jogos Vorazes e Katniss Everdeen salvou minha vida._

Uma dor aguda em meu braço me alertou que eu havia sido atingido. Não havia tempo pra verificar se o corte era profundo ou apenas de raspão. Ignorei a dor da mesma forma que ignorei a pequena pílula da morte e segui em frente, rumo à residência do presidente Snow. Era pra lá que Katniss e Gale estavam indo, e foi lá que eu a avistei novamente, sozinha. Foi lá também que aconteceu a primeira explosão.

Gritos e mais gritos. Pedaços humanos voando em toda direção e eu tentei me locomover o mais rápido que podia. Em minha mente só haviam duas ordens: encontrar Katniss. Tirá-la daqui. E de repente lá estava ela, tentando abrir caminho entre dezenas de pessoas como se sua vida dependesse disso. Seu rosto descoberto, completamente à mercê de quem quer que a reconhecesse e decidisse que a Mockinjay não precisava mais viver. E então eu vi Primrose e entendi o que ela estava fazendo, na direção de quem ela corria como se sua vida dependesse disso. Mas algo não estava certo. Não havia nada pra indicar que Katniss estava em perigo, mas ela precisava sair dali. Foi então que eu comecei a correr, batendo em quem quer que estivesse na minha frente. Como o monstro que matou Mitchell. Eu estava prestes a alcançá-la quando ouvi a segunda explosão e meu corpo foi jogado para trás, ardendo, queimando. Meu último pensamento antes de desmaiar foi que eu deveria ter sucumbido à vontade de aliviar meu bolso do peso do _nightlock_ quando eu tive a chance.

* * *

**N/A:** Um agradecimento especial à querida Lany, por ter me indicado Hunger Games (trilogia devorada em apenas alguns dias), me entendido com relação à minha paixão por Peeta, e me apoiado durante a montagem dessa fanfic.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

No hospital da Capital o tempo deixou de importar. Horas se transformaram em minutos, que se transformaram em dias que, por sua vez, se transformaram em meses e voltaram a ser horas. Em meio àquelas paredes brancas nada fazia sentido, nada era verdadeiro além da dor que sempre desaparecia após a dosagem de _morphling_ que era injetada em meu sangue. Eles não entendiam que a dor era bem-vinda. Que ela era a única coisa real em minha vida.

Dr. Aurelius foi o primeiro a me visitar. Sem dizer uma única palavra, ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado de minha cama, olhando para o esplendor das paredes sem vida. Dr. Aurelius fez parte do meu time de pesquisa no Distrito 13, e eu sabia que nada do que ele fazia era sem um propósito; se ele estava quieto era porque sabia que eu ainda não estava preparado para ouvir o que quer que ele tinha para me dizer. Que a vontade de saber o que havia acontecido após a segunda explosão teria que partir de mim. Uma parte de mim queria saber, mas outra parte - a mais profunda - tinha medo da resposta. Medo do que essa resposta significaria.

Fechei os olhos e me foquei nos últimos acontecimentos dos quais eu me lembrava, aqueles da Capital, sem o brilho. Aqueles que eu tinha certeza absoluta que haviam ocorrido. Dois vieram imediatamente à minha mente porque por mais que eu tentasse esquecê-los, eu não conseguia. Eles se repetiam em minha memória, estando eu consciente disso ou não. O primeiro foi a morte de Mitchell. Morte não, _assassinato_. Porque foi isso que eu fiz: eu o matei. E não foi da mesma maneira que a garota do Distrito 5 morreu pelas minhas mãos, acidentalmente. Quando empurrei Mitchell, eu queria matá-lo. Talvez no fundo eu não soubesse o que aconteceria, talvez quem visse o vídeo julgasse ser um acidente. Mas eu sabia. Naquele momento, Mitchell não era ninguém com um nome, uma família, uma história de vida. Ele não era uma pessoa, era apenas um empecilho na minha frente me impedindo de atingir meu objetivo: machucar Katniss.

Katniss. A segunda memória era dela, obviamente. Eu sabia que ela não me amava, pelo menos não da mesma maneira que eu parecia tê-la amado um dia. E ainda assim aquele beijo enquanto estávamos fugindo, enquanto eu implorava para me matarem, para acabarem com essa agonia... aquele beijo foi real. Não foi um beijo carregado de sentimentos reprimidos e palavras não ditas. Foi um beijo que me disse o que precisava ser ouvido naquele momento: _eu não estou pronta para desistir de você_. E eu parecia não estar pronto para desistir dela também.

Respirei fundo, e juntando a coragem que havia me restado perguntei ao Dr. Aurelius, ainda sentado ao lado de minha cama analisando a coloração das paredes, a pergunta que me fiz a todo momento desde que fiquei mais de cinco minutos consciente nesse quarto. A pergunta cuja resposta – não importando se negativa ou positiva - tornaria minha vida mais fácil e mais difícil ao mesmo tempo.

"Katniss?"

Dr. Aurelius agitou-se levemente em sua cadeira, como se eu o tivesse assustado.

"Viva," ele respondeu simplesmente, sabendo que eu precisava de tempo para digerir essa informação.

Alívio. Foi tudo que consegui sentir ao ouvir o som da voz do Dr. Aurelius me dizendo o que eu – agora eu sabia – queria ouvir. E pânico também, juntamente com milhares de perguntas para as quais eu não tinha respostas adequadas. Minha presença seria necessária na vida dela novamente? Se sim, eu conseguiria me controlar ou a mataria como matei Mitchell, como ela parecia pensar que Coin queria? Se fôssemos livres para ficar longe um do outro, eu conseguiria? _Ela _conseguiria?

"Dr. Aurelius..." eu disse lentamente. "Me conte tudo."

E tudo ele me contou. Como a rebelião havia terminado, Coin era a nova presidente de Panem, Prim – a doce, meiga Prim – não havia sobrevivido ao ataque do Presidente Snow com os pára-quedas. Nem mesmo seu corpo pôde ser entregue à sua família porque não tinha um corpo. Ela foi consumida pelas chamas, destino que por pouco não foi o de Katniss também. Várias partes de sua pele tiveram que ser reconstruídas, e então Dr. Aurelius me mostrou as causas da minha dor, o que me mantinha preso na realidade. Aparentemente as chamas também me atingiram, embora os danos tenham sido menores do que os sustentados pela maioria das pessoas que estavam perto de mim na hora das explosões. Minha pele havia sido reconstruída na minha testa e em partes das minhas mãos e torso. "Garoto de sorte," foi como ele se referiu à mim. Mas eu não me sentia sortudo. Eu preferiria ter todas as queimaduras que atingiram o corpo de Katniss a saber o quanto ela estava sofrendo com a perda de Prim.

Notando meu agito, Dr. Aurelius começou a me examinar: pupilas, reflexos, esse tipo de coisa. Constatando que nada estava fora do normal, ele se preparou para sair, não sem antes dizer que assim que eu estivesse pronto pra deixar o hospital nós recomeçaríamos meu tratamento de reabilitação. Com Snow derrotado, os médicos que ajudaram a me telesequestrar estavam contribuindo com informações valiosas diretamente de suas celas, com a esperança de serem libertados por boa cooperação. Minha esperança era que eles apodrecessem lá.

"Interessante," Dr. Aurelius disse, pronto para deixar meu quarto.

"O quê?" eu respondi, porque ele parecia precisar de uma motivação para continuar.

"Que a primeira coisa que você perguntou não foi porque você estava aqui, sobre seu estado médico, ou sobre a rebelião. Interessante que a primeira coisa que você quis saber foi se Katniss ainda estava entre nós."

Sem esperar por uma resposta que não viria, ele fechou a porta e me deixou sozinho com meus monstros, desejando mais do que nunca a dor que me ligava a esse mundo.


End file.
